Game Over
by LoveWishHope
Summary: His mission was simple: befriend, collect, then kill. With much at stake, he couldn't afford to slip up. Not that there was any doubt, right? Nagihiko's never failed a mission, but due to an unforeseen event, he might just fail this one. AU. Rimahiko.
1. Chapter 1

**~.X.~.X.~.X.~**

Two unseen teenagers – a boy and a girl, specifically of thirteen years – leaped into the back of a white van waiting for them, hidden several yards from their jet's docking station. As one of them locked the door, the other propped the realistic life-sized mannequin – it was conveniently in the driver's area lying prostrate – in front of the steering wheel, buckling him up.

The person moved its hands on the wheel; she softly smiled in the process. Right when she finished, she felt a hand on her shoulder; she jumped from the unsuspected touch. Turning her head to the person, her blonde locks flew and spread out. Her azure eyes eased when she saw her partner. "Did you have to do that?" she questioned, a slight accent lining the surface.

Her partner hovered a mere inch above her. "Did you have to quit?" His indigo bangs fell at the last word. He waited for a response.

She sighed heavily, knowing he was going to bring it up. "Look, can we not talk about that now? I want to make my final mission count." She brought her hand up to brush his bangs away.

His frown gradually turned into a small smile, but a sliver of sadness remained in his ocher eyes. "Deal. What are we doing now?"

She rolled up one jacket sleeve, exposing her spy watch. "Phone headquarters, of course." She switched on the device and waited for someone to answer.

"State your name and location."

The two exchanged glances. With such a warm "greeting," they knew it was the president. "Hello, sir, Agent 803 and 704 reporting from Hong Kong, China."

"Ah, Lulu, Nagihiko, on time as usual. Are you ready for your mission? Lulu, your last mission?" The two agents agreed. "Excellent. Your mission, if you choose to accept it is to find 'the Pirate.' You'll know him when you see him. According to extensive research, he's notorious in China for stealing important information and selling it for prices that satisfy its worth. Today, he's rendezvousing with a girl named 'Dark Sparks.' I want you two to steal from the thief himself. Any questions, agents?"

They paused to think of questions. Nagihiko came up with two. Lulu flipped a curl and moved the watch to her partner. "How's stealing this _thing _going to help the company? What are we to do with him afterwards?"

"Apparently, he's asking 'Dark Sparks' a rather large sum of one hundred seventy thousand yen. Anything that much has to be something good – bank account numbers, confidentiality records, secret recipes. Keep in mind that there could've been other offers and that this was the highest. By all means, do what you usually do. Do you accept?"

Lulu and Nagihiko replied in unison, "Yes, sir."

"Good. You probably saw the dummy in the front seat. Prop him up and stick this in the keyhole." Two cartridges similar to a camera battery slid out of the top compartment. "These have the locations where he's supposed to be meeting the person at eight. They'll put the car into auto drive, until it'll automatically stop at the location. Everything else can be found in the plastic bin near you. When you're finished, there'll be another car waiting, so you can make a clean getaway. You two are the best agents and have been partners-in-crime in more ways than one for a while now."

Nagihiko and Lulu quickly flashed each other a smile.

"Since I know you'll be done early, you can spend the rest of the day together. Just return to headquarters at seven sharp. Good luck, Agent 704 and 803." A static noise emitted from the ended call.

Lulu rolled down her sleeve while Nagihiko inserted one of the "keys" into the keyhole. In moments, the van came alive and drove forward. The sudden jolt caused the blonde agent to lose her balance and fall backward.

Nagihiko easily caught her. "It's funny; we took dance together all those years and I'm still more graceful than you." An unmistakable grin appeared on his face along with a chuckle.

She countered when she regained her balance. "It's funny how until a couple months ago I was always taller than you."

The ride to their first destination was filled with witty remarks, reminiscing missions, memories and laughter – the final time it would occur.

**~.X.~.X.~.X.~**

"I knew we should've tried the second cartridge first. It's always the last one." Nagihiko sighed, putting his back to the side.

The two had tried the first location, only to find out that it wasn't right. After doing away with him like people in the past, they returned to the van and inserted the other key. The van came to life once again and drove smoothly to the destination.

His partner took her eyes off the passing scenes for a second to study him. She giggled softly. "I'm guessing Agent 704 really wants to get this mission over with."

Nagihiko stayed silent as he watched her. Lulu returned to staring out the tinted windows at the sights. Her eyes lit up when she spotted the entrance to a theme park nicknamed 'Happiest Place on Earth.' Nagihiko stood up to see what she was so excited about. "Disneyland, huh?"

A grin became visible on her face. "I've always wanted to go there." The van had driven by it now, the castle and iconic mouse nothing but a memory.

The purple-haired reasoned with her. "You'll get to. Don't they have one where you'll be going in France?"

Lulu faced him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "But, Nagihiko, I wanted to go with you…" He flushed a bit, the distance between them shortening. She sensed this; smirking, she backed up eventually and added, "And the other agents."

Nagihiko turned away and chuckled. "Of course. How could I forget them?" After seconds of silence, he faced Lulu again. Smiling, he stated, "You know, that can be arranged."

Her eyebrows rose in confusion. "What do you – Ahh, stupid van!" Lulu and Nagihiko quickly grabbed onto the chair as the vehicle came to a sudden stop – it caused her to curse in her known Nagoya accent.

Once Nagihiko and Lulu recovered, they peeked out the window to see their surroundings. They arrived at Lai Chi Kok Park – a vast public area of indoor and outdoor facilities: sports centers, children's playground, public pool, skate park, etc.

As the two agents looked out the windows for any people, Nagihiko caught sight of their target. "That's got to be him," he blurted out.

"Where?" Lulu pushed Nagihiko slightly to see for herself. At first sight, her jaw dropped. "The director wasn't kidding when he said we'll know him when we see him."

A teen – he appeared more mature than the agents, but not that old – sat bored in a pagoda, waiting and checking his phone every now and then. His ruffled hair was almost as dark as the night and was wrapped with a skull and cross bone bandana. The white long-sleeve he wore was bigger than his normal size, to allow it to free-flow in the wind. He had a cape and pants –a huge gold buckle kept them up – the same shade as his hair and brown sturdy boots.

The blonde blue-eyed beauty clapped her hands with great force, startling Nagihiko. "Let's do this!" She opened the plastic bin and began putting on a disguise.

"Not so fast, Lulu-chan. This guy seems dangerous, unlike the other one. I don't trust him. I'll get the information."

"But he expects a girl." She placed a hand on his shoulder once again. "Nagihiko, unless you've been lying to me all these years, you're not a girl." Lulu giggled and was about to continue rummaging through the bins. "Wait, you're not a girl, right?"

He shook his head calmly. "No, I'm not, but…" He found a hair-tie in the bin and tied his hair up. "I can pretend to be one. Just stay in the van, okay?" His eyes told her that he was serious; he didn't want her to get hurt.

She nodded and handed him a skirt and blouse from the container. "Have fun!"

Nagihiko pointed a firm finger at her before taking the clothes. "You're not telling the others about this. I know for sure the guys will tease me to the ends of the earth." He began to change while Lulu went to see if anybody had showed up.

The coast was clear.

She turned around right when Nagihiko finished. She brought a hand to her mouth, stifling her laughter.

"Remember," Nagihiko started, "no repeating this." Lulu smiled as she gave him a good luck hug. "I'll be back. Keep watch, just in case the real 'Dark Sparks' arrives." He kicked the back door open and got out.

He trudged over to 'the Pirate,' a sense of humiliation emanating from him. As soon as he reached the top step of the pagoda, he cleared his throat.

'The Pirate' snapped into attention upon seeing the "girl" in front of him. He smirked, scooting over to give Nagihiko a seat. "So, you're 'Dark Sparks.' On the phone, I didn't expect you to be like this. I must say, this is way better." He put an arm around Nagihiko.

Nagihiko held in his grumbles as he removed the arm gently. "Yes, well, do you have what I need?" he asked in a girly voice. He wanted to get out of those clothes as soon as possible.

The fugitive checked his pants pockets, only to come short. "I'm not sure where I put it. Maybe with a little reward, it'll jog my memory." He leaned forward, closing the space between him and Nagihiko.

Nagihiko's eyes widened, thinking, _The things I do in this job_. He glanced down to see where the creep's legs were. Nagihiko gave him a hard kick and got up, going into a defensive position. His marital arts training came in handy in times like these.

The thief roared and lunged for Nagihiko, but he gracefully side-stepped the attack, and in the process, hooked onto the bandit's arm and flipped him. He towered over the fallen person with a smirk, "Or you can give me the information now and I'll spare you from another flipping."

Just then, a shiny rectangular object caught his eyes; he bent to pick it up. It was a flash drive – perhaps, the goods? – and a piece of paper with codes. When the agent stood up, however, an arm enclosed his throat, making him suffocate. His legs were spread apart – he wouldn't be able to kick his way out.

"Listen here, Missy. We're going have a discussion about your behavior, in which you'll apologize. After we have some fun, I'll let you go and give you the goods, got it?" Nagihiko struggled to remove himself from the older teen's grasp. "Did you hear what – What was that?"

A knife flew and struck the escapee's bandana, pinning it to one of the pagoda's pillars. Nagihiko smiled and used that chance to escape. He grabbed the desired objects and high-tailed it to the van, 'the Pirate' in pursuit.

'The Pirate' bellowed as the door slammed in his face. He pounded on the side of the van before forcing the door open. It was then that he was met by a rose pistol and another teen, sneering. "I don't think you want to mess with us." She brought it closer to threaten him.

In response, he fell back and went running for his car, parked several feet away. Lulu jumped out of the van and aimed for the wheels. A loud _Boom!_ filled the area, making birds fly and squawk. With luck, no one was still around.

Disgusted and pissed at his current situation, 'the Pirate' cursed as he stormed over to Lulu. "Why I 'ought to throttle your head into a wall. I will too, just before I take you into an alley and rape you…"

He was closing in; Lulu had to think fast. She bent down and reached into her shoe, where a blow tube was hiding. Right as the pirate teen was in her personal space, with great precision, Lulu blew into the tube, sending a dart out. It struck him in the arm. In moments, his chase was over as he keeled over, the dart taking effect to knock him out and blur his memory of the last hour.

Lulu placed her hands on her hips and grinned. "Told him he shouldn't mess with us."

As she rotated, her partner rode up – now in his normal clothing – in a car licensed to their company. He laughed, "Well said and done, Lulu-chan." He held open the door for her as she got in.

She put her seatbelt on and the driver – he was from the company – drove off. "Good job, agents. I knew the company could count on you. We'll miss you, Agent 803."

Lulu faked a smile and avoided the subject. "Thanks for the ride, Hiroshi-san, but what about the van? What's going to happen to him?"

"Nothing to worry about. While you were taking care of him, I called the police. The illusive pirate will finally be caught. There's no way he'll come after us."

She relaxed in the seat, crossing her legs upon hearing that. "Anyways, now where to?"

Nagihiko and the driver did their best to hide the new secret. "You'll see, Lulu-chan. The day is still young." He put one of his hands on top of hers and playfully tapped her on the nose. "By the way, thanks for saving me from that situation. You and your precision skills will always amaze me." He scooted nearer to her. "Hiroshi-san, to the jet, please."

**~.X.~.X.~.X.~**

"So Yamamoto, how was your last day with us?" A teen one year senior with auburn-hair put his arms around Nagihiko and Lulu. "You got to love Nagihiko for doing that. He practically begged us to meet him there to give you the best day—"

"Too much, Agent 817." Another person, two years junior to said agent, pulled him away from the partners. "I'm amazed I didn't tell my manager to leave you to find another way here. Besides, what he did was sweet and you guys should really learn from him." She eyed the person in front of her.

Nine agents returning from their amuse-filled and fun day walked through the long corridor of the company, until they arrived outside the door they were to report to – the grand banquet room.

Six of the agents went ahead, shutting the door to hide the surprise inside. The other three stood outside the door – Nagihiko and Lulu included.

The final person, the same age as them, overlooked the two in front of him, studying them from head-to-toe. He smiled at his brother and his girlfriend with a mix of emotions running through his mind. "Nagihiko, I'll let you two talk. I'll tell Dad you're on your way."

The teen waited for his brother's gratitude before slipping through the door. When Nagihiko and Lulu were alone, they released a sigh. "I kind of feel bad for him sometimes. You have to admit, your dad prefers you more than him and – Nagihiko, what are you doing?"

Said person reached inside a vase in the hallway, revealing a ruby necklace on a golden chain. Her eyes widened in shock as Nagihiko placed it around her. "Just consider this a farewell present from me to you… with some help from Agent 530 and 112." He put an arm behind his head and chuckled nervously.

His laughing episode soon ended when Lulu went forward and hugged him, her head in the crook of his neck. "Takeda Nagihiko, you are impossible, you know that." She lifted her head seconds later, gazing at him before planting a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for taking me to Tokyo Disneyland, the necklace, being the best partner in the world and… for everything."

Nagihiko returned her smile. "No problem. Just know that things won't be the same. I'll miss you."

She swiped the bangs that fell on his face. "Don't worry, Nagihiko. Me leaving isn't a farewell; it's a see you soon."

The door opened before Nagihiko could say anything. Lulu's parents were at the door, motioning the agents to hurry inside. "Lulu, Nagihiko, come on! You're missing out all the fun! Who knew Takeda Osamu could throw parties like this? This is a great end to working here," her mom beamed.

Lulu nodded and ran over to her parents. "You coming, Nagihiko?"

Nagihiko didn't want to keep them from the festivities his dad was throwing, especially since it was for them. Who was he to take them away from it? "Nah, go on ahead. I'll catch up later."

The door creaked as they went inside. Nagihiko was now alone, wondering if he should even go to the party with a breaking heart or skip it and go somewhere else.

He came to a decision.

He ran out of the hallway, out of the company building. Once he reached the bottom step outside, he turned around and caught sight of the party on the third floor. He knew this was for the best.

Before being fully off the property, he repeated Lulu's phrase, muttering it to himself.

"_See you soon."_

**~.X.~.X.~.X.~**

* * *

Guess who's back! :) This story came to me when my friend knocked me in the head during dodge ball. XP Hope it didn't bore you too much. See you next chapter?

Happy Easter~!

Thank you to my awesome beta Riri-chi~!

_~Hallie-chan_

***P.S. Disclaimer: I disclaim this whole story and future content.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(¯`*•.¸,¤Ϭαмε Ονεя °¤,¸.•*´¯)**

Leaves that were scattered everywhere crunched under my bare feet. The wind echoed an unforgettable tune; it lingered in the dark, chilly night. Trees, as they moved recklessly from the commanding gust, loomed over me, casting a sinister atmosphere. No matter what though, I couldn't stop.

While keeping my pace, I took a glance back, only to be met with an arrow coming toward me. I dodged in time, but didn't pay attention to the upcoming vines sticking out in my path. I rolled forward, coming to a stop just before my head hit a tree trunk.

I groaned, lifting a hand to my head. I brushed the purple strands that stuck to my face, sweating as I searched for the cloaked person chasing me. When I didn't see anything, I sighed in relief and rose.

"I thought I had you figured out."

I jumped, hearing a voice behind me. The person stepped from behind the tree and pulled off the hood, revealing their face. My eyes widened when I was greeted with a pair of cerulean-blue eyes and curled blonde hair. She raised her bow and arrow, directing it at me. I backed up, trying to understand her motive. "Lulu-chan, why are you doing this?"

A gentle expression appeared on her face and for a moment, I thought she was going to drop her weapon; she didn't. "Isn't it obvious, Nagihiko?" She paused, gripping the bow even tighter. I shook my head, not knowing. I held my breath as her eyes went cold. She yelled, "You won't finish what you started!" She released the arrow and just like I remembered, her aim was spot on.

Right as the arrow was going to strike, a high-pitched trill brought me back to reality. My ocher eyes flew open to the sound, to my beeping spy watch on the opposite side of the room. Sighing, I sat up in bed, shaking the dream away.

I'm still haunted to this day for not saying goodbye to her face-to-face four years ago.

After some time, I walked to my desk to see why my watch was sounding. I hit a few buttons before a screen popped out from the side, projecting my very pissed off dad.

"Nagihiko, I've been calling you all morning! I thought I told you to be at the company at seven; you're two hours late. Everyone else is already here waiting, even your brother who usually arrives after you!"

I listened quietly. As soon as he finished, I barely managed to say, "I'm sorry."

My dad shook his head in opposition. "No, I'm sorry, son. I shouldn't have given you an earful. It's just that ever since Agent 803 and her parents resigned and Agent 817 was suspended, you've been slacking. Sure, you get the job done, but I know you could do better."

I nodded, completely agreeing with him. "I know I'll do better, boss," I spoke, determined.

He grinned. "Now that's the Agent 704 I remember. Get dressed and be here as soon as possible. I have a special announcement to make." At his last word, the screen turned black and returned into its side compartment. I tossed the watch on my desk and did as I was told.

**~.X.~.X.~.X.~**

I hopped off the moped once I reached the company building. I removed my helmet and saw a small specialized car beside me with the license plate 'Takeda.' My eyes rose, surprised. So my brother is here already.

I threw the helmet into the car – our parents bought the moped and the car for us when we received our license eight months ago – and faced the building. I raced up the stairs and was welcomed by the guards and the countless employees inside who didn't have a clue behind my father's further actions, not that they should.

The Embryonic Easter Corporations is situated in one of Japan's southern prefectures, Okinawa. Okinawa is the largest of the Okinawa and Ryukyu Islands and is roughly three hours from mainland Japan, making it a perfect and secluded location for him to have his company.

I don't exactly remember when he started envisioning this dream, – I was too young – but his dream became a reality when Ryuu and I were both five. He wanted Easter to be a powerful composite enterprise of banking, food, entertainment and anything he'd think of later.

At first, nothing was going his way; he thought he would have to give up. But one day when Ryuu and I got home from the park, we informed him of this conversation we overheard – a businessman and his boss discussed the keys to success in the business world.

After that, Dad had an idea. He decided to have us participate in extra activities of our choosing – one had to do with martial arts. He didn't tell us what he was planning to do until a year later; we returned home every day for a week and saw a new visitor. He gathered us together and explained his plan of us becoming secret agents and acquiring information to make his business go through the roofs, even if it meant stealing, lying, cheating and hurting other businesses.

Confused? Let me put it this way. In almost anything imaginable there's a good and bad side, right? I'll just say this. Easter is on the bad side.

Four years ago before Lulu and I went on a mission to retrieve information from 'the Pirate,' business was all right. Afterward, – the flash drive and codes were of great use and of importance – Easter's business was boosted to the extreme. With good business, Dad built and opened up a hotel on the island. We're allowed to stay there whenever we want. For me, it's usually when Ryuu and I don't see eye-to-eye.

Although this life and business was everything my dad dreamt of, he still wanted more; it's as if he wants the business – or him for that matter – to conquer the world. That's why he's assigning me a new mission, one that'll grant his wish.

I took the elevator and punched in my code to go to the basement, a secret level for the select few. None of the employees that worked at this company, except for some who did both, knew about it.

The elevator stopped and I got out, heading toward the meeting room which was specifically used for assigning missions or announcements to the agents. Once I was several feet away, I noticed a shape in front of the door, mindlessly looking around.

I got closer and he smirked at me. "Well if it isn't the almighty Agent 704 arriving," he checked the time on his phone, "almost two and a half hours late! The world's coming to an end."

His sarcasm sometimes annoys me, but I'm usually not one to argue, – he's almost always the one who starts it – so I just shrugged my shoulders and tried going inside the room. He blocked the entrance, however.

"Ryuu-kun, move."

"I don't think so, bro. Not until I understand something."

"What?"

A bigger smirk made its way onto his face. And here we go. "What I don't understand is how you decide to show up late of all days! Last night Dad said that he might hold a meeting today, but do you listen? Haven't you noticed you've been slacking off a lot lately also? In company _and_ school work."

"That's none of your business," I answered, eyeing him while still keeping a calm tone.

He waved it off. "Whatever, Nagihiko. I'm sure Dad's starting to favor me more now. I mean, face the facts. When he was interviewed that one time and asked about his family… Yes, he admitted he had two sons, but I'm the one publicized, not you."

Like I cared about any of that fame. It's one of the reasons I'm home-schooled, – he is too, though – that and to train more.

I didn't want to be more late for the meeting because of this silly argument, so to appease Ryuu, I agreed with him. Nothing makes him feel better than an ego boost. "You're right. That's probably why Dad called the meeting."

"So you see it my way." He went to the side, allowing me to open the door. We went in and took a seat in the one long couch shaped like a semi-circle. Immediately, the other agents greeted me while they simply glimpsed at Ryuu as to acknowledge him. I smiled at the five faces I had come to know and the two new faces that were there to replace agents no longer with us. Ryuu sat at the farthest corner of the couch and huffed.

Someone tugged on my shoulder. I bent down to Agent 503's height as she whispered something in my ear. "Can he be anymore antisocial? And he wonders why we don't really like him, much less talk to him." She retreated giggling, her flaming-orange hair following.

Sakurai Yua, the model and up-incoming singer, couldn't have put it any better. I formed my fingers into a gun and pretended to shoot Ryuu when he wasn't paying attention; they laughed.

"By the way, Nagihiko-kun, do you know why your dad called us last minute?" I made an 'I don't know' gesture to maroon-haired Agent 419. Kirishima Fuyuki, a crazed sports fanatic – he favored basketball above all – hoping to make it into the big league someday, relaxed on the couch. "It's okay. This beats being on the court the whole day."

Agent 321, who started a food blog after his first encounter with ramen, decided to join him; he put his feet up on one of the footstools in the center. "It sure does. It's better than writing my nutrition and gourmet blog. Maruyama Haruki needs a rest."

The three veteran girl agents eyed them before breaking their tranquility. Yua went to Fuyuki while Agent 112, an expert snowboarder with the stage name Torii Mifuyu, went to Haruki, pulling on their ears slightly. Agent 610, Mayuzumi Kahoru, one of Japan's youngest swimmers, stood between them.

"You're tired? What about us? You think our jobs are any easier!" She approached the guys slowly until I recalled that with her, nothing is predictable. With two children in the room, that couldn't be good.

I restrained her and chuckled at the wide-eyed ten-year-olds. "Not the time."

She eased and sat down, letting Agent 0, an agent and magician in training, sit in her lap. The other two girls decided to forget it until later; they relaxed where there were. I sat also, acting as a barrier between the agents and my brother – I forgot he was even there. I pulled Agent 928 onto my lap right when the directors of Easter, Takeda Osamu and Ayaka, came down from a platform and stepped toward us.

"Good morning, agents. I apologize for bringing you here so suddenly, but I have a very special announcement and/or mission for one of you." He cleared his throat as we waited. "If you recall the stock Easter invested in, well with some _luck_ the stock rose. I sold it and received triple the amount of yen it originally was. I thought I'd give you all a special bonus. How would you feel with an extra forty thousand yen and a one month vacation?"

The agents quickly rose to their feet to cheer, while my brother and I stayed planted. We knew those rewards were for them. As the heirs of Easter, we already had as much yen as we wanted at our disposal. For the vacation, Dad usually planned something for us.

Wait… He did say mission. The mission has to be for either Ryuu or me. It mustn't be that vital though if he's giving the others a vacation from the company and their profession. All agents of Easter were required to have a talent to conceal their double identity. It is with that expertise however, that they even wanted to be in Easter. My dad had gone searching in Japan for the most promising young people, assuring them worldwide fame, sponsorship and a definite contract, if in turn they helped make Easter grow; the more the company grew their popularity would also.

Everyone except Ryuu, Mifuyu and me – Dad obviously being the director and Mifuyu's mom was an employee – had the choice to become entangled in Easter or not. I wonder if they ever thought about consequences…

When the fellow agents ended their celebration, my mom came forward. "I'm glad you're pleased with this news. May I remind you though that there is another announcement."

She motioned to her husband as he scanned us, finally stopping on Ryuu and me. "Yes, there is. I have a new, important mission for one of my sons and I wanted you all to be here."

My friends turned to us now, hoping it was me. Before anybody could ask, Ryuu jumped up from the couch and pointed a finger at me. "In your face, Nagihiko, I got a special mission and you didn't. Dad likes me better! Ha!" He faced our dad. "What's the mission, Dad?"

He cleared his throat and requested for him to sit. "I'm sorry, Ryuu. The mission isn't for you." I gulped, not knowing if he was smiling or smirking. "It's for Nagihiko."

The moment he said my name, Ryuu grumbled incoherent words. My friends on the other hand, were ecstatic.

"Ryuu, I'm sorry this is a minor setback for you, but I feel your brother is better suited." He ignored Ryuu then and turned to the other agents. "Your vacation is in effect after this meeting. I'll expect you all to carry out missions on other continents when you return." He snapped his fingers. "Now to discuss Nagihiko's mission. Have any of you heard of Dr. Mashiro?"

Yua's hand flew into the air. "Yeah, he's that scientist who performed a series of tests and discovered the effects of vitamin deficiency in our bodies, which then affect our body and mood. He even found the things or foods we need to prevent that from happening."

My interest of this person and what he did was piqued. Sure, I've heard of him, but I didn't know what he did exactly. He was a scientist. Figures Yua would know; she needs the vitamins to keep her skin and body strong for modeling.

It seemed like I wasn't the only one who's heard of him but didn't know what he was famous for. Nakagura Takuya, Agent 0, though he was fairly new to the ways of Easter, suggested asking said doctor to join our company. Haruki and Fuyuki added in that he should also hand us his experimental research. I'm positive Easter would use the information to its advantage.

Just then however, my dad clenched his fists and teeth. To explain, he pointed at his wife, saying that she personally attended one of his interviews last month – so that's where she was – to ask him. He rejected the offer and said that he'd rather work alone.

My mom raised a hand to add in. "Then I asked him what his family would think, but he said that his family left him."

Everybody seemed to be just confused as me, but Hirano Koyomi, the fortune-teller in-training, was the one who voiced it. "And?"

"And since Dr. Mashiro won't give up his information so readily, I thought of a plan. At first I was just going to have you track him down and make him cave, but I thought against it. Instead, Nagihiko, I want you to acquire the information from someone close to him." My parents beamed with the new plan.

We all frowned, thinking it didn't make sense.

"But Dad," Ryuu began slowly, "Mom just said that he said that he had no close family left."

The atmosphere changed as he replied with a smirk. "That's what he wants us to think. After tons of extended research online and Agent 112's mom and the crew digging up old magazines and articles, we discovered the truth."

According to the things they found, around the time Ryuu and I were five, Dr. Mashiro had a huge scientist convention to go to concerning his new method of improving digestion called chlorella therapy. Unfortunately, he couldn't present and had to skip it; a call sent him back home. In the paper, it didn't exactly say what happened, just that he was blessed to still have one angel with him.

"This guardian angel that he quotes could perhaps be his child. He just wants to protect them from the cruel world. Are you all following?" The agents nodded their heads. "Nagihiko?" I nodded mine. "Good."

At this time, my dad passed around two news articles around the semi-circle for us to examine. In the other editorial, dated two years later, the doctor was supposed to follow up on his theory of super electrotherapy, – removing pathogens and cancer cells without harming the other cells, thus making the body healthier – but just like before, he had to return home. And like the previous story, this one didn't explain the reason why, only that he couldn't be any happier.

So far, I think I know why this mission was for me. Ryuu and the agents were baffled by this, not seeing the slightest lead or connection to obtain the information. I on the other hand, understood. This was somewhat intriguing; I couldn't wait to be assigned the mission already.

"People may have forgotten about these occurrences, so I had my wife ask him about his family to see his reaction on turning down the offer from us." He turned to Mom. "Ayaka?"

"His expression was undoubtedly shocked that I brought his family up. There was a moment of silence probably in which he was thinking of an excuse. Believe me, to my experienced eyes, he was definitely lying." She faced Dad. "Osamu?"

"And that is why while he's on another new project, it'd be best for Nagihiko to undergo this mission. He'll be away from home and his so-called angel."

I finally had the chance to ask something. "Where is home for him exactly?"

"Well, what better place for a renowned scientist to live than the capital city of Japan. The first news piece I showed you mentioned S1 Kawaguchi Route." He paused and tapped on his head lightly with one finger. "If my memory serves me right, then that's a block in Adachi… one of the 23 wards of Tokyo."

All our eyes widened, impressed how he managed to piece this all together. My dad really did investigate this; he wants the information this bad. He stood in front of us, proud and accomplished.

Too bad Mom had to ruin his moment. "To think it only took him seven years to study and devise this plan." She giggled as he slightly frowned.

"But that's not the point." He waved his hands frantically in front of him. "The point is that he'll be gone and his angel will have to fend for themself in Tokyo. This might be a guess, but I'm guessing the child is in their teens and attends high school. I'm sure he wouldn't expect anything less for his child's education. That's why, Nagihiko, in two days, you will commence your mission on the first day of the new school year at Seiyo High Academy."

Public school? I inwardly groaned; I hid my reaction really well, though. After all, my fields of expertise growing up were martial arts, dance and acting; my parents, maids and fellow agents taught me the others things I'm skilled at. Since I was home-schooled all my life, it'll take some adjusting to. Hopefully, by being my normal self I can make friends.

Right as Dad was about to say something, Ryuu got up, outraged. "What! Unbelievable! Why does Nagihiko get to go to that prestigious _private_ school? It's no fair!" He stormed out of the room, eyes on him. Well, at least it's not a public school.

I was going to talk to him, but our parents assured me that I could after they assign the mission. My dad clapped his hands. "Your mission, Nagihiko, is pretty simple; there are three steps."

Step one was to befriend them. I have to find this 'angel' and get them to become my friend. At least I know for sure I'll make a friend. I have to get to know them and make them trust me; I'm sure that won't be too hard. All the agents here are my friends and trust me.

Step two was to collect. After becoming close friends with this person and retaining their trust, they'd allow me to know information they barely told anybody, which includes secrets of their dad's newest work. I would then tell this acquired data to my dad.

When my dad announced step three though, all my friends gasped and stared at me. I, myself, gulped and started sweating.

"For step three, I want you to kill them," he said with hardly any emotion in his voice, which only made me panic more. What if I get caught?

"Thanks to his interview where he claimed that his family already left and passed, no one will believe him when he returns home and sees that his angel is dead and gone. This will assure that there is no family existence or evidence."

I saw a major flaw in his plan. "But what about the school? The teachers and students will know they had existed."

"Good point, Nagihiko. That's why when the time is right, I'll send you a bomb-like object full of gas that'll make them forget for you to drop on the school. If that's not enough, I'll come up with something else." While the other agents were worried for me, my dad continued talking. "If you don't think you can or want to do this, I actually will give this mission to your brother… seeing as you've been slacking," he smirked.

I know I don't always agree with my dad on trivial things, but when it comes to the business and my family, I'll do whatever it takes. I might've started slacking when Agent 803 and 817, but I still got the job done. This mission will be different; I will prove to myself, the other agents, my dad and Ryuu that I can do things without those two by my side.

I've never failed a mission before and I don't plan on failing this one. They all believed in me – Well, maybe not Ryuu so much.

I stood once Koyomi got off. I went up and nodded to my parents. I felt willpower and a purpose pulse through me like none I had ever encountered as I smirked and accepted the mission.

"Game on."

**~.X.~.X.~.X.~**

* * *

Oh, sacrebleu~ Another filler! I promise the next chapter will be somewhat more exciting. And just so you know, there are four OC's. The rest, not including Nagihiko, are fillers, but they play minor roles. See you next chapter?

_~Hallie-chan_

P.S. I didn't want to bother my beta, so sorry for any mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

**(¯`*•.¸,¤Ϭαмε Ονεя °¤,¸.•*´¯)**

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Ti—Crash!_

My smile gradually fell. Turning my head to the door, I heard more clatters and this time, words also. I released a heavy sigh, checking the time. He's not leaving again, is he?

I dropped my manga and hurried out of bed. I slowly opened the door; I paused to hear other sounds. When there was nothing, I inched toward the room the crash came from: the kitchen.

My head poked around the doorway and I scanned around for the cause of the noise. Several plates and cups were broken on the floor into millions of pieces. I investigated the scene, thinking it was a thief or something but then I was stopped dead in my tracks.

As I bent down and extended out a hand, somebody called out, surprised. "Rima?"

I gazed up to the person holding a dustpan and broom. My heart sank a little seeing him in a nice, newly pressed suit instead of pajamas or casual clothing. I tried saying something, but my voice cracked in the process and all I could muster was a greeting. "Morning, Papa."

He didn't say anything as I dusted off my nightgown. His feet shuffled across the tile floor until they appeared in front of me. He wore a saddened face – he tried his best to conceal it, but I saw through it – while I kept my expression blank. He went below my height and tilted his head, confused. "Morning. You're awake earlier than usual. What's up?"

I glanced at the glass then to him. He uttered some grumbles as he scratched his head.

"Oh, that? I was putting away the dishes and accidentally knocked them over." He re-grabbed the cleaning tools to clear the area. "Don't worry; we can always buy more." His light, playful tone didn't seem to fit the situation.

I decided to not stay there any longer. I walked through the swinging door to the dining/living room. I immediately regretted it, however. There were many large, bulky suitcases, which by the looks of it, were packed for a vacation or trip…

"I cleaned everything, so it's safe—Rima, what are you doing?" he asked as I kicked over a bag.

I answered his question with one of my own, one he's familiar with. I rotated my body. "Are you leaving again?"

He flat out sighed; walking up to me, he bent down on one knee and embraced me. I remained still, waiting but not wanting to hear the dreadful response. "Yes, princess, I am." I cringed and wished I hadn't asked. He backed up and continued, "You know, it pains me as much as you. It kills me to leave you, especially since… But I have to go."

Though I didn't completely agree, I nodded, nonetheless. This was his career, after all – his dream job; I couldn't interfere and have him stay. I thought it'd be easier every time but apparently, it's not. "I understand," I mumbled, blowing my bangs to fall over my face. "How long are you gone?"

"Not as long as the other times. I'm only working on some experimental stuff and research. It shouldn't take more than a month."

For the first time that morning, I smiled at him, even if it was just a small one.

The corners of his mouth curved upwards – a grin on his face. "There's the smile I've been waiting for. I wonder if it can grow…"

He suddenly stepped forward, picked, carried and dropped me on the closet couch. "Dad, what are you—Ah!" The smile he wanted appeared as I started laughing, flailing my arms, kicking my legs and rolling around on the couch. "Dad… This… Isn't… Funny…"

He laughed along. "I know I've been out and about, but I'm positive you have better manners than that. Rima, what's the magic word?"

I laughed harder, – I thought I was going to explode – but I managed to say, "Please!"

He stopped and I sat up, smiling; that never failed to make me laugh. Ever since I was little, he'd bring out the tickle monster to make the tears either disappear or reappear from happiness.

I reached out my arms and he picked me up again, hugging me in the process. Despite him leaving every now and then for his job, we were really close. I spent time with him as much as possible while he was here. A while ago, my relatives asked me to go with them to wherever they moved, but I refused.

He rubbed my back gently and then placed me on the ground. With a smile, he asked, "Are you okay now?"

"Not really, but I'll try to be," I reassured him. "Don't worry. Just have fun and show the world who the best scientist is!"

He embraced me again, tighter. In the position we were in, I was able to rub his back. "Rima, I love you so much. I don't know what I would do without my little angel."

"_Little?_" I questioned. "I'm not that short!" It was an obvious lie – I turned seventeen two months and is as tall as a sixth-grader – but I needed to lighten up the mood.

"Funny, Rima," he chuckled, moving loose strands of hair away. "Your hair's getting long. I better get you something to fix it since we don't want you to get a haircut."

Agreed!

He pointed a finger at me. "While I'm gone, make the most of it, okay? And no, I'm not suggesting you to throw a wild party, but like you told me, have fun with your friends and 'siblings.'"

I rolled my amber eyes. The only way those two will let me have any freedom is if she came back, but I doubt she would anytime soon. He headed for the kitchen. "I'll make you breakfast and lock-up the house after you leave, just in case you forget."

"Where am I going?"

My dad released a loud laugh, but then he stopped and looked at me seriously. "It's your first day of school!"

He disappeared through the door as I stayed planted for a moment, until what he said had sunk in. Right before I left the room to get ready however, I walked up to a frame on the fireplace. This was something I did every morning, no matter what. I held the picture in my hands and smiled at it softly.

"Good morning… Mom."

**~.X.~.X.~.X.~**

The car rolled into the school's parking lot a half hour early. The driver turned the engine off and we unbuckled our seatbelts. He ran a hand through his blue hair and smirked at me. "My little sis is growing up."

I narrowed my eyes. "I don't see why my dad still asks you to take me to school."

He leaned back in his chair. "He and I just want to make sure you get here safely. Don't you remember what happened?" he frowned.

I sighed, "Ikuto, that was ten years ago; it won't happen again. Besides, don't you have work?"

"I do, but I told my boss I'd be late again. He doesn't mind."

"Really?" Ikuto didn't say anything; he simply faced the other way. I studied him a while until I realized this was Ikuto being Ikuto. I didn't grow up with him all these years to not know that he's just saying that so I wouldn't worry. His boss does mind, but he'd rather lose his job than have something happen to me again. "Thanks for the ride," I muttered.

Ikuto gently ruffled my bangs. "No problem, squirt," he chuckled. "How could I miss your first day of 11th grade? And I actually miss this school."

While he reminisced about his school years, I growled, flipping open a mirror to and attempting to fix my untamed hair. "It was perfect, but now it's messy again."

"You usually don't care, though." He opened the glove compartment and handed me a brush I left in his car.

"I don't, but Tadase asked me to help him with the enrollment ceremony today." After combing my hair a couple times and patting down some strands, it was better. "Don't mess it up again," I pouted. "You never know when—"

He wagged a finger at me. "I wouldn't count on whatever you're thinking, Rima. If you out act like this, I might not take you to see our sis."

My eyes widened as I sat up in the seat. "She's coming home?" I asked, growing excited. It's been about a year and a half since I last saw her in person.

He laughed at my reaction. "Yup, she'll be home in a week." I eased and grinned at myself in the mirror. "Wait, so you love your sis more than your brothers?" He pretended to be hurt, but that act didn't suit him well.

"Of course, I love you three equally; you all have special qualities. It's just that I see you and Tadase every day and Utau not a whole lot."

Ikuto: driven, protective and selfless. Tadase: kind, polite and shy. Utau: caring, competitive and headstrong.

He smirked, "If you say so, Rima. Anyways, your dad already registered you, so I don't have to. We don't need a repeat of last year," he chuckled.

I eyed him, remembering what happened. Sure, our three families were good friends. Sure, we grew up together. Sure, we practically act like brother and sister. Sure, he's my legal guardian when my dad's gone. But that doesn't mean he had to sign me up as 'Tsukiyomi Rima.'

"You realize it was an accident, right?"

I didn't reply. We were silent as we watched a crowd of students gather around something opposite from our location.

"I think you better go. Knowing the kiddy-king, he'd want to practice what he'll say."

Ikuto reached for something under his seat and pulled out the contents while I grabbed my bag.

"For you." He gave me a black headband with a small bow on it. "Your dad told me to give this to you." I took it and placed it on my head, using the side mirror as a guide.

I smiled. "Thank you, Ikuto."

"Don't thank me. Thank your dad. I merely passed it along." Right as I exited the car and was about to walk off, he stopped me. "Rima, don't take it off or give it to anyone, promise?" His blue eyes were dead serious.

I was confused and could only think of one thing: Why?

"Your dad got it for you with love. Don't lose it, okay?" His troubled expression became relaxed, making me feel at ease. Ikuto started the car. "Have a good first day, squirt. I'm busy later today, so go home with Tadase."

I nodded and watched the car go through the gate, driving off it into the distance. I touched my headband and smiled as I made my way toward the school, bag in tow.

I almost reached the school, but ended up turning around when two friends waved at me. "Hey, Rima!" Amu greeted.

"Rima-tan!" Yaya shouted.

They were amongst the crowd that was admiring something. Unfortunately, even standing on tiptoes, I couldn't see.

One person accidentally jabbed their arm in my direction and I would've fell over if Amu and Yaya didn't catch me. The student rotated and quickly covered her mouth. "Oh, sorry, Rima-senpei," a girl with light greenish blonde hair apologized.

"No worries, Suu." She smiled and returned to aweing at whatever it was with her cousins and fellow schoolmates. I faced Amu and Yaya. "What exactly is everyone staring at?"

Amu lifted a finger in the air. "Let me explain, Rima." Something tells me this is going to be long… She cleared her throat and assumed her trademark pose. The students backed up, so now we – mostly me – were able to see.

And what I saw was disappointing. I thought it was something unique like a pile of gag mangas in the shape of a clown. Instead, it was… "A motorcycle," I said dully.

Yaya nodded her head and motioned toward it while Amu continued her explanation. "At first glance, you might be 'oh, a motorcycle,' but then later you might say, 'cool, a motorcycle!'"

"And?"

"And… A student at our school drives a motorcycle! How amazing is that? Most of us are allowed to get a motorcycle license, but our parents refused to buy us one after we do get it, so there's no point."

"How do you know it doesn't belong to one of the staff members?"

Yaya tilted her head. "Rima-tan, you're the one who usually complains about the teachers being all strict and stuff. Do you think one of them would drive this?"

So basically the owner of this death machine is spoiled. Since this is a private school, the students' parents had to a pay a fee for their child to attend. This student's parent however, also bought them a motorcycle. I shook my head at the license plate that read 'TKDA704,' which was also my reply to Yaya's question. When everyone resumed their admiration for the motorcycle, I went off to find Tadase.

I grumbled to myself, walking through the school yard. What's special about that thing? The driver could be careless and run over someone. Why don't they just walk, carpool or have someone take them? It shouldn't even be allowed at school. I continued my rant, not bothering to look up, even when I heard someone.

"Excuse me; do you know where the office is?"

I didn't say anything; I just minded my own business.

"Um, hello. Can you show me the way, please?"

I ignored the person, kicking a rock in my way. I heard a sigh, but still, my head was down. I should be almost inside the building, anyways. I watched the path underneath me turn into a field of grass.

Now, I lifted my head as I found myself at the back of the school. I rushed to the front, but collided with someone in the process. My bag flew from my hands and I squealed.

"Oh, sorry." I blinked once to see the person I bumped into; I was met with the same colored eyes as me, but I didn't recognize them. I watched them get up and dust off the uniform – the boy's uniform. If it hadn't been for the uniform, I wouldn't have been able to tell. I mean, his long purple hair is really deceiving.

He collected my bag and extended his hand out, helping me up. I brushed the dirt off my uniform as he handed me my bag. "Thanks," I mumbled, averting my attention.

"No need to thank me. It was my fault for bumping into you," he said calmly. "But I'm new and can't seem to find my way to the office. Do you mind helping me? I can't seem to find anyone else."

I'm guessing all the students here right now are either deep inside the building or still looking at the motorcycle. "The office? I can show it to you if you want." If I gave him directions, he'd be even more lost.

He smiled gently. "I'd appreciate that, um… I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

He seemed a little embarrassed and I couldn't help but softly giggle. He reminded me of Tadase in a way. "Rima."

"Okay, lead the way, R—"

"Rima!" Our heads snapped at the voice, one that I recognized; a blond-haired boy approached us. "I finally found you. My uncle wants us to rehearse the ceremony." He noticed the new student, whose name I yet to know. "Pardon me, did you need Rima for something?"

Tadase inched closer to me. Don't tell me he's adopting Ikuto's protective side.

"I needed help finding the office, but it seems you need her more? I'll just go find someone else." He hurried off, but not before he smiled. "Nice meeting you, Rima-chan."

For a new student, he seemed slightly strange but… tolerable, unlike the others before. There was just something about him. For some reason, I knew if I put up my icy exterior, which usually happens when I meet someone new, he would've seen through it.

"Sorry for interrupting, but we need to get everything ready," he stated. I agreed as we headed toward the auditorium. "By the way," Tadase faced me, "did Ikuto-niisan tell you the news?" he beamed, excited as I was, though this time, I hid it.

I can't wait.

**~.X.~.X.~.X.~**

Once the enrollment ceremony was over, the whole school exited the auditorium and broke off into their respective classrooms. I stood outside room 3-A1 when Tadase and I finished cleaning up.

I slid the door and the teacher automatically greeted me, "Mashiro Rima, correct?" He had messy brownish orange hair and wore glasses. "I'm your homeroom teacher, Nikaidou Yuu. Your seat is near the back by Himamori-san."

I turned my head in the direction he pointed. Smiling, I went to my seat in front of Amu. The only thing bad about being in the back is passing all the fan-boys with hearts in their eyes. They'll never outgrow that, will they?

"Guess what, Rima?" Amu exclaimed as I sat down.

"What?" I replied, uninterested

"We have a new transfer student! I heard he's all the way from Okinawa!"

True to Amu's word, the whole class was talking about it. My interest was somewhat piqued; I wonder who this transfer student is. Please, don't let it be a fan-boy or spoiled child.

Amu and I couldn't further discuss it because the headmaster, Amakawa Tsukasa, came in and talked to Nikaidou, who calmed us down. "Good morning again, everybody. You might know that there's a new transfer student. I want you to show him around and make him feel as comfortable as possible." He faced the door and motioned for the person to enter.

My mouth dropped when the boy who bumped into me earlier walked in. "Class," Nikaidou began, "this is Takeda Nagihiko."

He smiled at us and said, "Nice to meet you all."

When his name was spoken, several girls – Yamabuki Saaya and her cronies specifically – jumped up from their seats and shot out questions. I caught one question in particular.

"Are you related to the owner of Embryonic Easter Corporations?"

I was disgusted; that company sickened me. It's an overrated, overpublicized business that needs to fade into obscurity instead of rising every day and pushing other businesses to the brink of bankruptcy. The owner is just an obnoxious, greedy old man. I feel sorry for his employees and the 'celebrities' the company sponsors; sure, I wasn't fanatic about them, but they can do so much better than Easter.

I crossed my arms over my chest and waited for his response. Nagihiko simply nodded and answered, "Yes, he's my dad."

And there goes all my respect for that boy. Him being nice and polite was only an act. I bet he thinks he's better than me, better than all of us. My bored stare became a death glare when I realized it was his motorcycle in the parking lot. Because his dad owns this huge, profiting business, he can have whatever he want? What a spoiled rich kid.

Kids these days shouldn't care about the things their parents get them, but the fact that they have parents and can spend time with them. Some kids don't even have any parents or if they do, they don't get to see them often.

The boys were now participating in posing questions. "If you're his son, then how come we've never seen you?" he asked, suspiciously.

The purple-hair shook his head. "He's said he has two sons. I just don't enjoy being publicized like my brother."

Oh, he doesn't care for the fame? Bullshit. There's got to be articles and interviews we've overlooked, not all of us have that much time on our hands to look through everything. We have to work hard; we're not served or given everything we want on a silver platter.

I gripped a pencil in my hand and if it wasn't my only one, I would've broken it.

With more people asking questions and making the transfer student feel more welcomed, Tsukasa left.

Amu tapped me on the shoulder, which I was happy about; I won't have to listen or look at Nagihiko. "What is it… Amu?" She was grinning like a maniac and blushing multiple shades of red and pink. I was shocked; this was her in fan-girl mode.

"Rima," she shook me, "isn't he so cute? Do you think he's met all the celebrities his dad promotes? He's so lucky! Do you think he—"

"Himamori-san, Rima-san, I don't tolerate talking when someone else is talking in my class." He cleared his throat and pointed to the seat in the front row. "Enough questions. You can ask Takeda-kun later on your free time; there's your seat."

Before he sat in his assigned seat, which was thankfully far from mine, he waved at me. With my arms still crossed over my chest, I faced the other way. "Hi, Rima-chan."

Not only do I despise him at the moment, I also despise me for not giving him my last name. Only people I can tolerate can call me by my first name – teachers are the exception.

I felt a jealous aura around me. I rolled my eyes, thinking they can have him. I rotated to Amu; she was standing in her signature pose as she flipped her hair. "Sorry to correct you, Nikaidou-sensei, but it's actually Hinamori, or you know… whatever."

She sat back down, causing Wakana and Manami to sing, "Hinamori Amu is so cool and spicy!"

My head fell on my desk, my blonde curls falling around me. This is going to be a long first day.

**~.X.~.X.~.X.~**

After suffering through five classes – I can't believe he was in all of them! – I was now in the safe comfort of my friends and lunch. We picked up our chopsticks and chowed down after reciting gratitude. The round lunch table, which used to seat five people until Yaya then Kairi entered high school, still felt somewhat lonely – two were missing, after all. Kairi, Tadase and I sat alone on our two person bench while Amu and Yaya sat together.

Kairi pushed up his glasses and set his food down. "How's everyone's day? I imagine it's been enjoyable thus far."

I let the others talk about their classes and their day as I stared mindlessly at my lunch. "I think I did well on all my pop quizzes so far, if I do say so myself," Amu grinned proudly.

"What about you, Rima-senpei?"

I didn't want to mention any of my quizzes, not that I did bad on them. "It's okay, I—" A chopstick stabbed into a rice ball on my plate. My friends noticed my action and scanned the cafeteria for the source of my aggravation.

"Rima-senpei, what's wrong?"

I just shrugged my shoulders and presented a tiny smile. The four of them surveyed me, unsure if I was pretending or not. Although I've known Tadase almost my whole life, he can barely tell when I'm acting. I met Amu and Yaya in elementary school – Amu was in the same grade as Tadase and I while Yaya was a grade younger – and they can still be as naïve as ever; they do have their moments when they know exactly what's going on, however. Kairi, who is two years younger and is Utau's manager's little brother, can determine what's wrong through a series of calculations and whatnot, but he doesn't pester you like some people.

I shook my head. "Nothing."

They dropped the subject and continued eating; the cafeteria grew loud, bustling with students eating and talking. As I took a bite out of my rice ball, Yaya pointed at my head. "Really cute headband, Rima-tan! Where'd you get it?"

I don't know if it was my imagination, but when Yaya mentioned headband, Tadase shuddered a bit.

"Yeah, and at least now, your hair will be tamed," Amu added, giggling.

As I told Amu and Yaya about my headband, Tadase and Kairi went into their own conversation about who knows what. All I know is that every couple seconds, they glimpsed at it. They kept talking between themselves even after the three of us resumed eating. Me eating at that moment was a bad choice, for what Amu did nearly made me choke.

She stood and waved her arm furiously. "Hey, Nagihiko, over here!"

Why she's asking that spoiled freak to join us is beyond me. He loomed over me before he placed his tray next to mine and sat down beside me. He smiled; I wasn't fazed. "Thanks for letting me eat with you guys. It's better than those girls, that's for sure."

I glared daggers at him. "This seat's taken."

The others looked at me like I was losing it, but Nagihiko coolly responded, "But Rima-chan, nobody was sitting here."

I wonder… He could've sat next to Tadase or Kairi, but he chose to sit next to me, which from where he was, my seat was the closet. He's spoiled_ and_ lazy. I can't stand him, so I got up and moved over next to Tadase; I continued eating even with ten pairs of eyes on me.

"Rima," Amu began, "what was that for?" I turned away, ignoring him and Amu's effort to be a peacemaker. She sighed and apologized for my behavior. "I don't get you sometimes. You're pretty difficult, Rima."

I eyed her briefly. Before the air got too tense, Yaya killed it. "Is it bad if a duck followed Yaya and Tsubasa home from the park and they kept it?" she questioned innocently.

The four of them laughed. They began a conversation with Nagihiko; Nagihiko asked all sorts of questions about the school and in return, my friends asked him questions about his family and hobbies.

I have one question for him.

If his dad's company's in Okinawa, what is he doing attending school in Tokyo?

**~.X.~.X.~.X.~**

"How was the rest of your day?" Tadase asked as we strolled through the halls.

Other than the fact I failed two of my pop quizzes and the new spoiled rich kid in is all my classes, I'm dandy! "Eh," I mumbled.

He laughed nervously. "That reminds me, Rima… How were your last two classes?" I know he knows my schedule and what those classes are; he is the council president, after all.

I scrunched my face in disgust and emitted a deadly aura which meant 'bring up those classes again and things will happen.'

The red-eyed boy sighed. "Rima, it's just us. I'm not forcing you to tell me everything, but it'd be nice to know so I can possibly fix it." He softly smiled as he held open the door.

He's right; he's my 'little brother.' Growing up, Tadase was the person I completely relied on to help with my problems or if I just needed to open up to somebody, have them listen and not do anything unless I asked, opposed to Ikuto who'd secretly fix it without my permission and Utau who is the queen of meddling.

"I doubt you can fix my dad's job," I muttered.

He patted my shoulder. "He'll be back, Rima. You can count on that. You should've told me that was bothering you earlier. I know when you meet someone new, you're usually unfriendly, like at lunch with Takeda-kun, but something was bothering you. I mean, this morning you were—Sis, are you listening?"

I couldn't believe my eyes. When Tadase shook me, I checked into reality. "Huh, what?"

"Nothing," he sighed. "Anyways, you know that motorcycle in the parking lot this morning belongs to Takeda-kun?" We left the school property right when he said that. I don't know if it was coincidence he brought it up; he might have seen what I saw too. Nevertheless, my theory was confirmed.

Amu and Nagihiko were getting on his motorcycle and driving off somewhere. I knew there was a reason he was here. At first, I was contemplating I was judging him harshly – I was saddened by my dad's departure this morning – before I got to really know him, but what I just saw proves he's nothing but a lying player.

He's here to hook up with every girl in the school and then afterwards, leave. I kew he was joking when he said he didn't want to sit with Saaya and her sidekicks. He must've seduced every girl in Okinawa and now he's working toward mainland Japan. He has the same morals as his father and possibly brother: none.

Tadase and I were halfway to his house when he received a call from his grandmother to pick up something from the store. That time, I took the chance to utter a phrase.

"What a playboy."

**~.X.~.X.~.X.~**

* * *

Yay, Rima's in this chapter! Nay, Rima thinks Nagihiko's just a playboy! What will happen next? Will Nagihiko complete his mission? Why's Ikuto busy? Why am I asking questions? -_- See you next chapter! ^^

_~Hallie-chan_


	4. Chapter 4

**(¯`*•.¸,¤Ϭαмε Ονεя °¤,¸.•*´¯)**

After giving his little sister the headband, Ikuto drove to his next destination: the music studio. As he waited for the light to change, he peered out the window and saw a jet about to land; he chuckled to himself, knowing exactly who was in it.

Once he arrived and stepped into the building, his boss walked on up and, just like Ikuto expected, nailed him for being late. "Tsukiyomi-kun, there you are! According to the clock, you're twenty minutes late!"

Ikuto simply pushed it aside and replied, "I'm here now, though."

His boss slapped a hand over his face, sighing. "But why are you almost always late? Ever since... Ever since…"

_Utau went on her world tour and Rima wouldn't have been as safe_, Ikuto finished. _It was my fault, after all_.

As his boss lectured him about punctuality, Ikuto rewound to ten years ago.

_Eleven-__year-old Ikuto tapped a pencil on his desk, staring out the window. School would be let out soon and he'd be able to get his violin from the shop. He went to the front of the school and waited for his younger siblings once the bell rang. He waited some minutes before remembering that Utau had an audition and Tadase had a doctor's appointment; they were no longer at school. _

_He figured he'd __leave since all his siblings were taken care of. Ikuto ran all the way to the repair shop; he disappeared from view right as a seven-year-old blonde girl emerged from the building. _

_Ikuto made it to the store__ and was immediately greeted by the former store owner. "Ikuto-kun, your violin and I've been waiting for you. It's as good as new!" The shopkeeper went behind the counter and revealed the restored instrument. _

_Ikuto's blue eyes lit up as he took__ it and reached in his pocket. "How much?"_

"_Just for you, the son of Japan's finest violin player, free of charge." The shopkeeper smiled, but Ikuto refused; he wanted to pay. "You remind me so much of Aruto. If you insist on payment, why don't you pay me by playing a song with your violin?"_

_Ikuto agreed to the terms. He propped the stringed instrument to his neck and lifted the bow, ready to play__, allowing his fingers to decide which song._

_After he finished the sweet song, the owner clapped his hands. "You're going to be just like your father one day. That was a lullaby, right?"_

_Ikuto nodded; 'Song of the Cradle' was the first thing that popped into his head, for some reason. "Yes. It's what I used to play for Rima when she…" That's when he realized he forgot about Rima..__._

_No, he knew she either went with Tadase or Utau and if not, they would've gotten her from school by now. Ikuto had nothing to worry about. He stayed at the shop a while longer playing songs for the owner, not noticing that his phone received several missed calls and messages._

While his boss continued lecturing, Ikuto shrugged his shoulders and went into his cupboard, taking the same violin from ten years ago off the shelf and dusting it off. Ikuto loved music and his violin, just like his father, but because of it, he almost lost Rima; he didn't want it to happen again.

Ikuto interrupted his boss's speech. "I'll be on time."

His boss stopped mid-sentence and eyed his employee. "We'll see about that. If you're late one more time, though…"

Ikuto assumed he'd be fired, but his manager's next words threw him for a loop.

"I get to meet your father." Ikuto held in his surprised reaction as the short man explained. "I've always wanted to meet that violin genius, have him come into this store and…"

As his boss went fanatical, Ikuto walked to his room at the back of the store – he passed other employees' rooms on the way, their doors shut – and saw someone sitting in a chair, waiting for their violin lesson.

**~.X.~.X.~.X.~**

Once Ikuto finished music lessons, he went to buy the groceries his mom requested. He came out of the store and got inside his car, placing the bags in the backseat.

Right as Ikuto was reversing, something caught his eye; he saw familiar pink hair across the street. Amu inspected her hair in the motorcycle mirror, as the person next to her, someone Ikuto didn't recognize, put the helmets in the back compartment.

Ikuto ignored them and drove home.

Upon arriving at home, Tsukiyomi Souko, welcomed her son and offered to put the groceries away. "Someone's waiting for you." She winked, taking the bags from him, her flowing, straight blonde hair bouncing a little.

As his mom put away the groceries, Ikuto went out into the backyard. He paused in the middle of two trees and bent down, his hand scanning the grass for a metal handle. He pulled on it until the trap door was all the way up; before he descended the stairs, he pulled the cover back down. Ikuto arrived at the bottom of the stairs and pushed open a door.

The room he stepped into contained shelves and shelves of books. He traveled the many rows until he came to the last one. His fingers glided across the books, stopping on a certain one. Ikuto tilted the book forward and the shelf beside it slid away, revealing another door with a scanner. The blue-haired man walked up to it. Once the scan read and processed, it said, "Welcome, Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

The door slid open; Ikuto walked through a hallway into an underground lair with flat screens, computers full of research, cameras placed all around the room and four uniforms.

In the corner of his eye, he noticed blonde pigtails. The person swiveled in the chair and smiled. "Long time no see, Ikuto." She smiled, going toward him, her purple eyes lighting up.

"It's been a while, Utau," he replied.

Utau undid her pigtails, allowing her blonde hair – it was similar to their mother's – to fall; she shook her head a couple of times. "Kairi's with Yukari, so she'll explain everything to him. I called Tadase earlier however, and he can't leave without Rima getting suspicious; he told her that he was talking to his grandmother. It'll be your responsibility to tell him."

The two then approached the middle computer; they inputted numerous codes, making the screen glow and a thumb print scanner appear. All sorts of information filled up the monitor and a computerized voice called out, "State your name."

When that was over, they used the keyboard again, but this time, to make a phone call. A man resembling Ikuto appeared; his hands were placed underneath his chin. "Ikuto _and_ Utau, I've been expecting you. I knew I could count on my kids, the best trained agents in Guardian Dream Association."

The Guardians, stationed in Hokkaido, is a small section in Japan's Criminal Investigation Department designed to aid police forces, solve crimes or assist them when numbers are short or if they're better suited; they also protect the citizens and make sure they're safe.

In almost everything imaginable, there's a good and bad side. The Guardians would fall on the good side.

The owner, Ikuto and Utau's dad, took it upon himself after reading, watching and witnessing countless offences, not to mention his best friend's daughter near kidnapping. He asked Japan's Department of Justice if he could form a section to help out. After going through numerous measures and legalities, the section was created.

One of the documents he signed stated that he had to keep it a secret, – it'd be an undercover job – except to the people who he trusted to be involved, which is why the Guardians is made up of close friends, their family and his own family.

On top of managing the Guardians, Tsukiyomi Aruto is a well-known violinist in Japan; he's one of the headmasters of music at Hokkaido University of the Arts. Every now and then however, he flies to Tokyo.

"Both things I have to discuss are important, especially the second. First, since Utau's done with her tour, I thought it'd be the perfect time to start training new agents. Because you two have the most experience, you'll be doing it. You'll be training your mom's cousin's grandson… Your first cousin once removed," Aruto explained.

Utau and Ikuto exchanged a glance and accepted. "When should we start?"

"Once we're done here. I hope you haven't told Rima you've arrived yet because Utau, I want you to come to Hokkaido for a week. Ikuto on the other hand, I have a separate mission for you concerning robberies in Osaka."

The siblings listened as their dad described their tasks.

"It's important that you don't screw up." Ikuto and Utau exchanged another look, until they heard laughter from the screen. Three people they knew joined their dad: Tadase's parents and their uncle. "Sorry, I wanted to kill the serious tension with some humor. I know you'll do just fine."

Ikuto chuckled and Utau raised her eyebrows. She placed her hands on her hips, getting impatient. "What's the second thing you need to tell us, _Dad_?"

The three Guardian employees disappeared from view while Aruto snapped his fingers. "Hideaki has publically announced that he's working on a new experimental project. You know what that means, correct?"

They knew exactly what it meant and they'd make sure the other two knew, also. The four will have to keep a closer eye on Rima to guarantee her and her dad's safety. "We won't let you down."

"That's what the Tsukiyomis' are made of. I'll send the jet to pick both of you up at the airport. Utau, I'll see you soon. And Ikuto, I can't wait to hear good things."

As the two exited the underground lair, Ikuto turned to his sister, finally being able to say something to her that didn't involve their job. "So how are you doing, sis?"

**~.X.~.X.~.X.~**

He fell on his knees to the floor, his hands in a prayer stance, hoping they'd come soon.

"Get up," somebody ordered, "or I'll make you get up." The robber wore a ski mask and was dressed in black. He successfully grabbed all the money but searched the entire store and failed to find the precious jewel. At least, he had something up his sleeve.

The jeweler obeyed and begged him to leave. "I'm very frail. Please, spare my life."

The thief sneered, "I might consider if you tell me where it is."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"The pearl, old man! Tell me where the dragon pearl is or there'll be consequences." The keeper shook his head, saying that he's never heard of it. "Suit yourself." The robber grabbed the elder, making them face-to-face. "You have one more chance to tell me."

Once the old man was placed back on the ground, he made a dash for the phone, only to be stopped short.

"Now, you've really pissed me off. I've cut all the lines. Don't think the police will come and save you." He wrapped an arm around the jewelry store owner's neck and squeezed.

The windows suddenly lit up and the door was kicked in. "You mean us, right? Are you sure about that?" A tall man with blue hair and eyes stepped forward in a police uniform, flashing a certified badge. "Jeweled Bandit, you are under arrest, order of the Osaka police."

The bandit's eyes shifted from the old man to the officer to the old man again. He reached into his suit and pulled out the gun he found lying around in the store. "Any sudden moves from you and I shoot." He pointed the gun at the man's forehead. "What do you say?"

Ikuto smirked, seeing the painted dot on it. "I say, you really should've checked the gun first or come better prepared." He snapped his fingers.

The robber, confused by his words, tightened his hold on the owner and examined the gun, giving the officers who were entering from the back enough time to surprise and attack him. Ikuto moved forward and karate-kicked the gun out of the thief's hand and freed the aged owner.

Policemen entered from the front and handcuffed the bandit, who surrendered all the yen and was on his knees. They led him into a flashing police car but not before he turned to Ikuto, anger across his face.

"I was so close. No police in Osaka had caught me."

"I'll admit you were close, but your weakness was your downfall. You were too over-confident in yourself, thinking you wouldn't get caught, but you didn't think things through," Ikuto explained.

He aimed the gun at the robber who shut his eyes on impulse. When no blow came, he opened them and saw what he meant. Ikuto disassembled the gun, revealing that there weren't even any bullets.

"If you were really a clever thief, you would've looked in the most obvious place." He removed the rare pearl from the bullet cartridge. "Police, take him away."

The police car containing the thief drove off with another car. Ikuto went up to the jeweler, applauding his courage for going with his plan.

"No problem, young lad. It made me feel like a twenty-year-old in an action movie all over again. Thanks for saving me and the rest of the precious jewels."

Before Ikuto was able to say anything, his phone brought him to the side. He reached into his pocket and would've died then and there if there weren't people around. He panicked as he brought the phone to his ear, wondering what Rima wanted. "Ikuto, here."

"Ikuto-niisan?" Ikuto's eyes widened as he checked the caller ID; it was Rima's number and contact picture, yet it was Tadase's voice. "Sorry if I scared you by using Rima's phone. Betty took mine and hid it."

"Why would I be scared that you're using Rima's phone?"

There was a short pause before Ikuto heard a door sliding close and a running fountain in the background. "I know you're in Osaka and I doubt you want Rima to know. Anyway, I'm calling to ask about Guardian news."

Ikuto repeated what they discussed earlier regarding the new agents, Hideaki's newest project and protecting Rima. "For some reason, even though we'll have all four agents in the area and six others, I don't think it's enough."

"Ikuto-niisan, I'm just as worried about Rima's safety, but aren't you thinking about it too much. I made sure Nikaidou was assigned her home room teacher and Tsukasa will be wandering the campus."

"If you so, Kiddy King. Before I go, can I speak to Rima?"

Tadase slipped back into the living room where Rima was playing a video game, something she started after befriending _him_. She took the phone from Tadase; they had a short and simple conversation.

"I'm out of town for two days, so you're staying at Tadase's house. Listen to everything he says, make sure you do your homework, stay out of trouble and take care of yourself."

Rima rolled her eyes. "All right, _Dad_." She giggled then and added, "I'll see you soon. Night, Ikuto."

Ikuto genuinely smiled. "Have a good night, Rima."

She hung up and dropped the phone on the couch, motioning for Tadase to give back the controller. Although, Tadase didn't like offering 'if' solutions, especially to his 'siblings,' he had to do it for her safety. "I'll give it back if you help me with paperwork during your free period tomorrow."

"Deal. It's not like I have anything better to do." Tadase handed her the controller and she continued her game, while he watched. The game lasted thirty minutes until she lost her last life. She growled as the screen taunted her with two words.

Tadase chuckled and grabbed another controller from the cabinet. "Want to play another round?"

"Start it up, Tadase." Rima grinned, "I hope you don't go crying to your grandmother when you lose."

"We'll see about that, Rima."

The blonde siblings got comfy on the couch and started to play. They were too busy with their game to not notice two things: Betty bringing back Tadase's phone or his parents coming through the front door.

**~.X.~.X.~.X.~**

Rima tapped the papers on the table before paper-clipping them. True to his word, Tadase had given her paperwork to do in the library during her open period, though Rima didn't see a point to it; she didn't mind helping her brother. The only thing that bothered her was that somebody might've been watching her the whole time. "Fan-boys just won't quit, will they?"

She hurried out of the library and went to the office, dropping off Tadase's stuff. The bell rang as she exited the office; she was met with a flow of students going in different directions.

Rima waited until the amount of people decreased, so she wouldn't be trampled. She had gone several steps later and bumped into someone. Cursing to herself, she gazed up at the person; it had to be _him_.

"Hey, Rima-chan," he smiled. Rima rolled her eyes and turned her head. "Is something wrong?"

She hurried down the hallway, trying to get to the cafeteria before he caught up. Unfortunately, several of her steps equaled one of his. _He's fast_, she thought.

"Don't you remember me?" He stuck out his hand. "Nagihiko? I asked you for directions yesterday and I'm in all your classes."

Rima put his back to him. "Are you this annoying or are you just doing it on purpose?"

Nagihiko seemed taken aback from her question, not believing that she was the target. The only reason he gave Amu a ride yesterday was to find out about Rima. When he first met her, she seemed nice and then later at lunch, she seemed hostile. He didn't expect Amu to tell him that piece of information.

He didn't know how to answer, so he just said the first thing that popped into his head. "You wouldn't happen to be a twin because the girl I first met was an angel but you, you're a chibi devil."

The hallways were empty except for the two teenagers. "Well, you wouldn't happen to be a twin also because the guy I first met seemed pretty cool and you…" Rima didn't want to say it, so instead she opted for... "I have my reasons."

"Sure, you do." Nagihiko wasn't convinced. "Do you have a reason why you're so short for your grade?"

Rima emitted a deadly aura as she struggled to remain calm. "I might, as long as you have a reason… for having freakishly long hair!" They continued through the hall in silence, trying to stay relaxed. When Rima thought Nagihiko wasn't paying any attention, she mumbled, "What does Amu see in you?"

But Nagihiko _was _paying attention; he heard what she said and smirked, walking a bit closer to her. "So that's what this is about. I should've known," he sang, chuckling at her questioning expression.

"What?"

He was glad he picked Amu. "I know why you're being like this." He shut one eye but kept the other open to look at her. "Don't worry though, there's nothing going on between us. I promise I won't steal your best friend." Nagihiko grinned wider, an obvious Cheshire cat grin.

It took Rima every ounce to restrain herself from saying anything, for the moment. Instead, she shot her world famous death glare and rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. I wouldn't be jealous even if you were the last guy on earth. Now, if you excuse me, I better get to the cafeteria."

Rima ran a few steps, leaving Nagihiko. He seriously could not believe Rima was the 'precious angel.' _This mission might be a little more difficult, but it's nothing I can't handle_," he believed. Nagihiko snapped back into reality after noticing that the short blonde girl returned.

"This is a better time than any to make things clear. Though Amu's not my best friend, she's still a good friend, so treat her right." She pointed a finger to warn him.

Nagihiko's eyes widened. "If Amu's not your best friend, then who is? You two seemed really close..."

"Yeah, she's the peacemaker in our group and everybody's cool 'n spicy girl..." She shook her head when she realized something. "Why is it your business to know who my best friend is? Did you purposely give Amu a ride yesterday because you thought she was my best friend and it'd make me jealous?" Rima knew it wasn't true, but it was worth a shot to ask.

"I'll admit I offered her a ride because of you, but I wanted to know if you were bi-polar, not to make you jealous," he replied, smiling.

Rima believed him for now. If she didn't, he'd probably come up with another thing and they'd be even more late to lunch. "Fine. If you should know though, I technically have two best friends, but one is more than the other." She turned to see Nagihiko's reaction; he raised his eyebrows, shocked.

Nagihiko decided to guess since Rima had cooled down. He guessed everyone who sat at the table yesterday including Tadase, who Rima said was her 'brother.'

That's when Nagihiko had an idea. He smirked and bent down to Rima's height. "Am_ I_ your best friend?"

Rima let out a heavy laugh, something she hadn't done in a while. Once she stopped, she flicked him in the forehead and answered with a big fat 'no.'

He wanted to find out badly, not just to know who it was but also to see how she acts around them. "Rima-chan, can't you just tell me?" She rolled her eyes in response. He figured pestering her, repeatedly saying her name until she'd tell him, would work. "Rima-chan. Rima-chan. R—" He was about to poke her cheek but another voice interrupted him from behind, a hauntingly familiar voice.

"Rima! Guess who's back!"

Nagihiko watched the expression on Rima's face go from annoyed and bored to happy and overjoyed; she smiled and waved to the person. Rima faced him and smirked a little. "You want to know? _That's_ my best friend."

The person was coming from the opposite end of the hallway, so it gave Nagihiko time to think why the voice sounded familiar. When he had a theory, he shuddered, hoping it wasn't right. He was almost too scared to even turn around to check. He did anyway and got one hell of a shock. This mission, he knew, was now going to be even more difficult.

Nagihiko's mouth dropped as he stared at Rima's best friend. _There's no way... She cannot be Rima's best friend!_

**~.X.~.X.~.X.~**

Yay, for the first cliffie~ Anyways, I wrote this in first person but changed it to third person. So should I write in first, third or mix-and-match it up? Thanks for the reviews~ See you next chapter! ^^

_~Hallie-chan_


	5. Chapter 5

**(¯`*•.¸,¤Ϭαмε Ονεя °¤,¸.•*´¯)**

There's no way Yamamoto Lulu de Morcerf can be here, – she's supposed to be in France! – let alone be Rima's best friend! But then again, there she was; my former partner/girlfriend was several feet away.

The last time we talked was when she called from the airport, informing me that I was the only agent not there. She didn't mind that I wasn't at the party, but she did mind that I didn't say goodbye. She claimed that I was better and… I don't know. I hung up the phone.

But now...

I watched the exchange between the two. They made plans to hang out after school at the usual place – it involved a souvenir of some sort.

During their conversation, I noticed that Rima's hostility and coldness were long gone and were replaced with a warm, gentle atmosphere. Lulu was different from the previous time I saw her; her blonde hair had grown longer and was only curled at the ends. She even grew a few inches, but I was still taller.

I figured that I'd leave before she saw me. Just as I was about to, I heard a gasp. I turned around slowly, Lulu's finger pointed at me. "Rima, who's this?"

Rima looked at me with a bored expression. "Oh, him? He's just a new transfer student that enjoys stalking me." I chuckled nervously as she introduced us. "Lulu, this is Takeda Nagihiko. Nagihiko, this is my best friend Yamamoto Lulu."

Lulu smiled – I couldn't tell if it was fake or not – and held out her hand. "Pleased to meet you, Takeda-kun."

I stuck my hand out and shook hers. "Likewise, Yamamoto-san."

She squeezed my hand before pulling back. Silence fell over us, making the mood awkward.

Thankfully though, Rima broke it; she sighed, throwing some hair over her shoulders. "We better get to the cafeteria." She shoved past me and smiled at Lulu, who remained in place. "Are you coming, Lulu?"

"You go ahead. I need to get my lunch first." She was on her way, but Lulu said something else. "By the way, Rima, I'm not the only one back today." Rima hurried down the hallway, a grin on her face that I thought would never exist.

So that's how Rima behaves when she's around people she likes.

I would've left also, but I remembered the person I just "met" beside me. Why didn't I sneak away when I had the chance?

Her facial expression changed as she circled me. When she finally stopped, I knew this wasn't going to end well. "If it isn't Takeda Nagihiko, son of one of the world's wealthiest business owners!" She shook her head and continued. "Excuse me; where are my manners? Well, if it isn't Agent 704!"

I began sweating bullets. To ease the situation, even if it was only a little, I casually greeted her. "Hey Lulu-chan, long time no see. How's it going?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and frowned. "I can't believe you! Thanks for showing how you really felt about me." I wanted to say something, but she didn't let me. "How could you not see me off? I told you that it was a 'see you soon!'"

I grew nervous as she ranted, bringing up the events from the past. The seven years I had known her, – she was the second friend I knew the longest – I had never seen her like this. Sure, she had every reason to be pissed at me, but I had my reasons to be angry, also.

When she finished, she took a deep breath. "What do you have say to that, Nagihiko?"

What do I have to say to that? I wanted to say that I truly missed and wasn't over her yet, but I knew she wouldn't feel the same. Instead, I avoided her gaze and told her the half-truth. "Maybe I wasn't prepared for you to go. Maybe I'd never experience someone close to me leaving and I didn't know how to handle it. After all, you only quit because your parents did!"

"You know that's not why I quit! Yes, I resigned because my parents did, but there's a reason we quit. I hate to be blunt, Nagihiko, but your father's company is nothing but a lying, cheating, heinous …" Lulu's list of adjectives describing Easter went on, her Nagoya accent kept slipping in and out. If this is what she thinks about the company, what did she think about me? "Nagihiko, don't get me wrong. I loved working with you and the others, but I no longer wanted to be a part of the company's true intentions."

She's right. My dad is greedy at times and won't stop until he's number one. Since Lulu's parents mainly worked for the non-confidential part of Easter and she was never publicized, it was easy for them to escape.

One question suddenly popped into my head. "Why are you here?"

Since the rough stuff was slightly dealt with, we could now have a relaxed conversation, just like the good 'ol days.

Lulu and her parents did go to France. She studied abroad while her dad perfected his culinary skills and her mom restored her radiance as an actress. When a year passed, they moved to Tokyo. Her dad, having become an executive chef, became co-owner of a restaurant and owner of a bakery and her mom was cast the lead in a new movie. She even explained how she gained new friends after attending here, specifically Rima.

The smile I expected on her turned to a smirk. "Now that you know why I'm here in Tokyo, why are you here?"

I knew I couldn't tell her about my mission – she's no longer an agent. Besides, I can't tell her it involves her best friend.

I thought of a believable excuse instead. "Ryuu-kun and I weren't getting along. My parents sent me here, so we could have space."

She tapped her chin, analyzing my answer. "Should I believe that?" She circled around me again, but this time, she stopped, facing away. "You realize we took acting when we were younger and my mom's an actress, right?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Lulu wagged her finger as she walked down the hallway. "I'll believe you for now. Nagihiko, you might be able to fool people here, seeing as you're some idol because of Easter, but just know, the two of us can see through your act. We'll find out why you're really here sooner or later." She flashed me another smirk and went on her way.

With the hallways completely cleared, I screamed and punched a wall to rid the emotions I was feeling. No one's ever had that much of an effect on me.

I sighed and fixed myself up before going to the cafeteria. I entered, not feeling hungry, at all.

Amu signaled for me to join her table again. "Nagihiko!" I reached the table and saw that there was one empty seat, opposed to yesterday's three.

Amu got up from her seat and walked over, greeting me. Tadase, Kairi and Yaya greeted me as well, while Rima, Lulu and the last person, whom I didn't recognize, – their back was to me – continued eating.

"Let me introduce you to the rest of the group." She smiled and motioned toward Lulu. "This is Lulu. Her plane from Paris arrived late, so she couldn't be here yesterday."

I nodded my head. "… We met in the hall."

"Oh, that's good!" Amu cleared her throat and pointed to the person whose back was facing me. "And this is—"

The person lifted their hand and chuckled. "Hinamori, I can introduce myself." I was speechless when I heard his voice; it sounded oddly familiar.

Amu returned to her spot between Yaya and Lulu right as the person stood. He turned around and at that moment, I was lucky I wasn't hungry, for if I was, I would've dropped the food from shock.

"Souma Kukai. Nice to meet you, Nagihiko." He stuck out his hand.

Agent 817! What is he doing here? He was suspended from the agency two years ago and was sent home… He lives in Tokyo? I looked up to see the same goofy grin and auburn hair that I became familiar with. Kukai was my first friend and member of Easter – he, like Lulu and I, wasn't publicized and technically lived a double life.

I took Kukai's hand and shook it. When I did however, his signature grin changed into a small smirk. Since his back was to everybody else, I only saw it.

So Kukai's the other person who'll be able to see through my act. I'm just thankful they're pretending that we're meeting for the first time.

Once we released, he and I sat down; he sat between Rima and Kairi and I sat in the available seat between Tadase and Yaya. Across from me, Lulu smiled, but I knew she was snickering inside. It's obvious she knows what happened with Kukai.

The cafeteria grew lively with shouts and chatter, but our table got quiet. The guys finished eating while the girls were almost done. I noted that Lulu was sharing her lunch with Rima; they really are best friends, aren't they?

Yaya and Amu then pushed their tray forward. Yaya snatched pieces of candy from her bag and distributed one to everybody. "Yaya brought a little treat for the second day of school!"

We un-wrapped the candy and were about to eat it until we noticed the disgusted expression on Rima's face. She pushed the candy away and crossed her arms.

Everyone except Tadase was confused. He chuckled lightly and pointed at the candy. "Let me guess. Is that grape, Rima?" She nodded and pouted. "I'd trade with you, sis, but I got grape, also."

Yaya frowned. "Oh, sorry, Rima-tan. Tsubasa-chan doesn't like grape either. Most of what was left was grape. You don't have to eat it."

Everyone around me understood why Rima didn't like grape except for me. "What's the matter with grape besides the fact that Rima-chan can't seem to stand purple things?"

She rolled her eyes as Tadase explained. "Rima's disliked grapes ever since she was young. Whenever she was sick, her parents gave her grape-flavored medicine."

Rima faced away. "Have those makers tasted a real grape before? Besides, Tadase, you're the same with anything cherry-flavored." He laughed as Rima was handing the candy back to Yaya.

A hand intercepted the exchange, however and was put on top of Rima's head, ruffling her hair and the headband she wore. "You could've asked me, Rima. I didn't get grape."

She ducked her head out from the hand, not even bothered with her hair's slight mess. "What flavor did you get, Kukai?"

"If I'm not mistaken, I got your favorite: peach." He grinned, dangling the candy in front of her.

Rima narrowed her eyes. "But you're not going to give it—"

Before she could complete her sentence, Kukai placed the peach candy into her hand and popped the grape one into his mouth. "Of course, I'd give it to you, Rima. It's to make up for not being at school yesterday."

Rima smiled. "Thanks, Kukai." The others grinned, as well, as they ate their candy in silence, that is, until Kairi spoke.

"That reminds me, Kukai-senpai," he began, "how was your soccer tournament yesterday?"

He gave a thumbs-up and his grin appeared once more. "Great! We made it to the final round and won! Yours truly shot the winning goal," he laughed.

Everybody cheered, especially Rima. She high-fived him. "I knew it! Good job!" I observed Kukai and Rima's actions toward each other and couldn't help but notice that she was acting the same way she did around Lulu earlier… Kukai has to be Rima's other best friend!

"Thanks, but if it wasn't for my team…" While Kukai described his game, I tuned out and thought about my mission – the one that might be nearly impossible now.

**~.X.~.X.~.X.~**

I arrived at my apartment and dropped the grocery bags on the counter. Afterward, I headed for the living room and fell on the couch, sighing.

Today was – for lack of a better word – hectic. First, I run into Kukai and Lulu, who are more than suspicious as to why I'm in Tokyo. Second, I find out I have to tutor_ her_, not that I'm complaining; it'll make my mission a bit easier. Third…

Beige Tokyo and de Morcerf!

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a circular keychain. I threw, caught, then clutched it in my hand, flashbacking to earlier.

_After narrowly avoiding Agent 321 – it's amazing how even on vacation he has the need to update his nutrition blog – at Beige Tokyo, a restaurant someone recommended a couple days ago, I decided to check out the bakery next door – somebody also suggested I'd go there; it was voted the best in Tokyo._

_I entered the bakery and was instantly amazed – it was bigger than most bakeries. There were many glass displays around the store; some contained bread, some cakes and some pastries. There were shelves behind those displays with more goods. There were crystal tables covered with pies, chocolates and sweets. There were even tables and chairs with design books for special occasions. _

_I peered past a display case full of beignets, trying to spot any employees, since at the moment, there were none. But I shrugged my shoulders and explored the store. That's when I heard footsteps, giggles and voices. _

_The footsteps came closer and a person tapped me on the shoulder. "May I help you with anything?" If I could, I would've rushed out of the store after hearing her voice again. I rotated around and was met with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Oh, Takeda-kun, what brings you here?"_

_I wondered why she was calling me 'Takeda-kun,' if it was only the two of us._

"_It's just us, Lu—"_

"_Lulu, I can officially handle the register, so do you mind sweeping around the store?" Rima popped out from behind her with a broom and dustpan. Once she saw me, she grumbled. "I was joking earlier when I called you my stalker, but now I see that you really are."_

_I chuckled nervously and remained calm. "Hi, Yamamoto-san, Rima-chan, what are you two doing here?" I re-thought about what Rima said. "Wait, do you two work here?" _

_Lulu smiled – sickly sweet. "You didn't know? My dad co-owns the restaurant next door and owns this bakery. Rima and I like to come here to help."_

_Rima nudged Lulu after handing her the supplies. "Don't tell him that. He'll come here every day just to annoy us." She shot me a glare before continuing. "This is Lulu and my special place, so don't get any ideas to steal another thing from me." _

"_What do you mean by 'another thing?'"_

_I honestly didn't know what she meant. Lucky for me, Lulu asked Rima to help a customer who had walked in and then after helping them, she'd manage the register while reading her souvenir gag books from France. She walked off, giving me one last glare._

_Isn't she precious? Positive that Rima was busy, Lulu pulled me to the opposite side of the store. "I do not understand that girl, at all. What would I steal from her? Her gag books? Where did she even get those? I didn't know she liked gags!"_

_Lulu shook her head in dissatisfaction. "I don't know either, but it's pretty disappointing how Rima's only known you two days and she can read you like an open book. I, on the other hand, I knew you for so long and couldn't…"_

_I held out a hand. "Lulu-chan…"_

_She shook her head again as she reached into her pocket and flung something to me. It was a keychain; one side had a heart and the other had three engraved dates on the back. Two of them I recognized, – it was the day we met and the day we last saw each other – but I couldn't recall the third. Next to that particular date was a phrase written in French: "Je t'ai aimé."_

_I gazed up at her, her back to me now. "The gag books were Rima's souvenir from France. This keychain is your overdue souvenir. I did make changes to it, though."_

_She casually walked away, but I halted her. "What's significant about the last date?"_

_She paused and rotated, softly smiling at me. "It's today's date." I was about to laugh, due to my foolishness, but I held it in when she continued. Although she turned away, I still managed to hear her. "Happy would've been four years." _

_She vanished into the kitchen as I stood there dumbfounded, knowing then what the date and phrase meant. _

I left the keychain on the coffee table in the living room and went into the kitchen to put away the groceries. Next, I'd do homework and make the apartment feel more comfortable and at home. After that was done with and I was ready for bed, I would contact headquarters.

**~.X.~.X.~.X.~**

It's now or never. I pressed several buttons on my watch, causing the screen to pop out from the side. My dad answered, surprised that I was calling him. "Nagihiko, what's the sudden call for? I wasn't expecting one until… Did you already find the target?"

"I found the target, all right, but to be honest, Dad… This mission is getting nearer to impossible."

Despite my honesty, my dad disapproved of it. He cleared his throat, formulating how to lecture me. "You agreed and told me you could handle this! I'd like to know why the mission is 'impossible' now."

I shouldn't have mentioned it. He was pissed and I doubt anything else I'd say would ease him. "The target's best friends are… my old best friends."

My dad was genuinely shocked – his mouth dropped open. "You're telling me that Agent 817… Actually, I knew Souma-kun lived in Tokyo, but Agent 803 is there, as well! Whatever you do, son, do not, I repeat, do not tell them you're on a mission!"

I mumbled under my breath, "Easier said than done."

After some time, when my dad finished rubbing his temples, he gave me advice. "Listen, Nagihiko, this is the break you need. You slacked because those two were gone, but here they are, although no longer a part of the agency, they're still by your side."

I understood his semi-logic. "All right, Dad. I won't give up. Who cares if Lulu-chan and Souma-kun are here? I'll show them. I'll show them the Agent 704 that they remember, the agent who never failed a mission."

"That's more like it, Nagihiko. I know you'll get the much-needed information for the company. Your brother on the other hand—" I heard a faint 'hey!' in the background. "Oh, he heard me... Anyway, son, continue on your mission. Good luck and goodnight."

"Night, Dad." I clicked the buttons on the side of the watch, hanging up before him. I gently tossed the watch on my bedside table, slid under the new, barely-used covers and drifted off to sleep…

My eyes blinked quickly, but they felt heavy. They continued to blink until the weighted feeling disappeared. I sighed in relief and tilted my head back, expecting to see the unmoving fan hanging on the ceiling, but instead, it was only the ceiling. Shocked, I scanned my surroundings. I wasn't in my room or apartment – I was somewhere unrecognizable.

Suddenly, the room flashed white, making everything clearer. I was in a living room. There were two other people watching a movie.

I stepped forward and realized who one person was. I gulped, not knowing how I could be in two places at once. My other self sat on a couch with a person I didn't know. I brought my arm up and wrapped it around them.

My face flushed, knowing it was a girl. But why couldn't I see her face? I moved closer to them, just noticing the school books, binders and utensils on the floor. The girl… Could it be?

I observed the scene a while longer and the girl's face finally emerged. My eyes widened and my breath caught, not because I clearly saw the girl now, but because the arm I had wrapped around her suddenly rose and its possession was a large butcher knife.

She just sat there watching the movie, a smile on her face, completely unaware of what was about to happen. I charged forward right as the knife was about to thrust through her back.

I stopped short though, when the knife didn't accomplish its task. I blinked, surprised, wondering if I told myself not to. But it was then that I saw a hand held onto my wrist tightly. Then, there was another blinding flash.

When it was over, I was no longer in the living room but a clouded room. I turned my head in all directions before my eyes traveled to the hand now on _my_ wrist. I gulped, scared to trace it back to its owner. Since everything was foggy, all I saw was a pair of brilliant sapphire eyes.

My mouth ran dry; I couldn't form a question, only think it. _Who… Who are you?_

The eyes seem to have heard my thought, for they responded, the glare deepening into bitterness and infuriation. _Your worst nightmare._

The knife that was originally in my other self's hand now hovered above me. The hand on my wrist was removed and placed on the knife's handle. It came crashing down on me. I would've dodged or blocked it, but my body was immobile.

Right as it was about to pierce through me, my eyes flew open. I woke and sat up in bed, panting from the nightmare I just had. I pulled the covers off and sat with my legs to the side of the bed.

I knew I had to deal with Kukai and Lulu, but now, I might have somebody else… unless those eyes were Lulu's. She, besides Yua, is the only one I know with blue eyes. But even if it was her, I've never seen that look of disgust in them. It has to be someone else, someone I've yet to meet.

I fell back on my bed and stared at the unmoving fan hanging from the ceiling.

Whose eyes were those?

**~.X.~.X.~.X.~**

Sorry for the slightly delayed update. Blame the 5 AP tests I had to take. So… Anybody know who the blue eyes belong to? See you next chapter!

_~Hallie-chan_


End file.
